


How to Fuck Your Dragon

by The_Crazed_Artist



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - People are Dragons, Bestiality, Charles is a Size Queen, Dear god will anyone want to read this, Dragon Penis, Dragons, Erik is a Dragon, F/M, Implied abuse, Look at those tags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not a great way to start a writing career, Porn With Plot, Shapeshifting, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazed_Artist/pseuds/The_Crazed_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a dragon that can turn into a human, but after a fatal attack he gets trapped in his dragon form. He is found Charles the dragon tame who thinks he’s found the most tame dragon ever. Erik lets him believe this so that Charles will help him heal and one day Charles wakes up to find his tame dragon to be much less tame and much more man like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts), [PippinPips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/gifts).



> This is a prompt given to me by my papa Creep ([ChasingtheMuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingtheMuse/profile)) and is one of my first stories composed for the Cherik Fandom. Hopefully someone will like it and it is not brimming with mistakes! Since the original story does not have defined chapters, it is broken into pairs of perspectives, with Charles and Erik getting two small sections a piece. I hope that does not confuse anyone and thank you for reading!

He was hurt.

Which was an understatement, all things considered.

Erik dragged his body from the wreckage that used to be his home, his spine shuddering from the deep fissures of pain splitting his skull.

He did not know where things went terribly wrong. He had been so careful to hide his secrets and bury them from others eyes.

He had made sure to place his home on the upper hills of the sprawled village; far enough from the main group to deter wary neighbors spying on him, but close enough to prevent rumors from formulating. Everything else was common sense, only shifting at night, flying when the moon's face was black, performing no magic under any situation except life threatening, and not even breathing the word "dragon" around any common human.

But something had obviously slipped, and half the village's males showed up at his door with weapons, intent on spilling "cursed" blood.

Erik tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that he could have done nothing to prevent the massacre. He had never been the sacrificial type, and when the leader of the mob drew his sword and attempted to pierce his side with the blade, Erik had little choice but to shift and save himself from a butchering.

And of course, once you slay one mortal, you had to finish the rest, no human was willing to release any creature once it had drawn its kin's blood.

Erik continued to haul his large, unwilling body from the burning remains of those he had killed in self-defense, panting from the effort it required to focus through the haze of agony misting over his mind.

There was also a deep understanding that, even if the last humans he killed had lost the desire to capture and destroy him, despite seeing their companions get crushed and torn under the weight of his sharp frame and spells, he had to kill them all. A dragon's worth was in his secrets, and a dragon without his hidden truths was better off dead.

Even if those secrets had to be drowned in the blood of others.

~~~

He did not know how long or far he had traveled during the night, but by the time the celestial bodies had exchanged their place and the sun was warming the horizon, he was in an unfamiliar field.

Eventually the wounds that had been clawing at his psyche started to drag him down, and Erik stumbled on his taloned feet. A part of his consciousness begged for him to find a place to hide for his rest, but a deeper, carnal part of his mind told him it was too late. He in no way had the energy to conjure up an illusion or to dig himself a lair to curl up and recover in. With the gash under his ribs that was still dripping black blood and the twist of his fractured wing from where it had slammed into his fireplace during his shift, he was too injured to save himself .

Finally finishing one last staggering step, Erik allowed his body to collapse, only releasing a deep guttural groan as his jaw crashed against the earth.

His forelegs and back feet pawed at ground beneath him as he tried to work his way just a bit farther, an animalistic panic briefly taking over his mind that he was still exposed and dying.

Then he ceased his blind scrabbling and a peace washed over him.

It was done, and death was here.

There was to be no more fighting, no more struggling to hide his very nature, no more lingering in the shade of night when he could be ruling the sky and embracing the sun.

Now it was the end, the silencing of his long life, in a field of lavender and poppy.

~~~

"If you don't move, I'm going to let Shaw eat you." Charles threatened lightly.

The dark blue beast ignored him as it continued to wade out further into the field of purple and gold.

"I am serious Raven!" He shouted, even when she turned her butt to him and flicked her long spiked tail in dismissal. "He's going to kill one of us if we don't come back soon, and I have no intention of dying today!"

He could only roll his eyes as the dragon he was suppose to be "taming" just kept trotting away, grumbling about how he was going to lose pay for this.

Charles had been working as a dragon tamer for the past six years, having started his career path when his father died and his mother attempted to sell the family's training facility. It had not been easy learning the trade skills without his father's hand to guide him, but he had been determined and willing to glean any secrets he could from the old journals and friends his father once had. Luckily, it had been quickly discovered he had a skill for dragon handling, having been dubbed as a "dragon whisperer" by his peers when he tamed his first wind dragon on the first meeting with the beast.

It had always been something he had been good at, knowing it took patience and understanding to get the planet's most violent creatures to work in tandem with humans, and he was one of the few skilled enough to make it successful.

However, he had tried to go freelance, but half the time the dragons he was supposed to tame ended up killed before he could even reach them, or the beast was too damaged and blood hungry to be actually tamable. So instead he had joined a small guild of tamers called the "Hellfire" and worked under the master Shaw and with his men to work on taming dragons for the Queen's army. It paid well enough, and the job allowed him to fulfill his urge to help the creatures that were becoming a rarer sight each year.

Though at times like this...

Charles could only roll his eyes when the water dragon suddenly let out a squawk and sprinted back to him.

"Well if you didn't run off..."

He trailed off, seeing the dragon's slit pupils blown wide in panic. The way she scampered behind him and hid her head against his back between his shoulder blades told him whatever she had found in the tall grass truly startled her.

"Shh, there there...It's okay, it's not going to get you..."

He tried to coax her back to his front, but her head remained wedged against his spine and he could only sigh at the futility of it all.

"You little chicken--Hey!"

At least she was not traumatized enough to smack his leg with her tail at the mild insult.

"Fine, but I am going to go over there." He warned lightly.

A small squeak was his only reply, and when she continued to press against him, Charles took it as a sign to continue, and he cautiously approached the area she had been loitering in before her scare.

A couple of meters away, he could make out a large shape in the grass, but it wasn't until he was nearly tripping over the sprawled figure did he fully realize what it was.

And what it was, Charles found absolutely breath taking.

Most people lumped dragons into one of four categories, fire, earth, water, and air, depending on the traits the beast.

Earth, large and solitary; fire, aggressive and magic oriented; water, playful and swift; air, timid and slender.

But there were rumors of hybrid dragons, ones that fit into two or more of those categories and Charles had a deep suspicion he just found one.

The dragon certainly had the size of an earth beast, the creature front paws large enough to easily squeeze around a human's head or even their torso, and the socket space for the closed eyes larger than the span of his palm. But, with the scales being a rich red, spikes littering its slopped forehead and thick knuckles, along with having large wings that were intended for actual flight, all spoke of fire traits.

Charles was immediately fascinated.

However, a still dragon was never a good sign, and so the tamer carefully approached, even when his own dragon refused to take another step towards the silent creature.

He noted that the angle of the right wing, and winced in sympathy for the obviously broken limb. Other scratches and wounds scattered over the rest of the dark red body testified enough of a battle, but Charles felt his heart skip a beat when he finally found the deep stab wound piercing its side.

"Oh no..."

He feared the worse when he bent to touch and test the edges of the bloody slit, but did didn't expect the wide chest to contract under his palm, to look up only to find a large pale blue hazel eye staring at him.

Charles held his breath as they locked gazes, and the pain and despair he saw in the black rimmed eye made his chest physically ache.

So it was no surprise when he opened his mouth and quietly promised.

"Do not worry, I will save you friend."

~~~

Moving it had been the biggest problem. The creature's large size was impossible with only a single human and a young water dragon. So Charles carefully called in the help of a young tamer named Alex and his personal earth dragon to help carry the new beast back to the guild's property.

Hank obviously was not pleased with the task, requiring a good two hours of soft coaxing and chin scratches from his master to even allow them to heave the dragon onto his carrying cart, and Charles' had to swear up and down that fresh fruit will be provided every day for the next two weeks to get the large dragon to actually start hauling the dead weight back to the stables.

Alex had muttered something about dragons being manipulative beings, and had Charles laughing the whole journey back to the guild as they rode on Hank's back with Raven whining in the cart behind them.

They quickly became somber though when they reached the large caves that made up the stables of the Hellfire Guild. The injured dragon had fallen into a completely unresponsive state, not even flinching when they had to drag it to the veterinary ward. 

They wasted little time working on patching up the wounds, only needing to call over a proper vet to help set the wing in place, splint it and stitch up the stab wound. Grateful for their basic first aid skills and understanding of dragon anatomy, Charles and Alex were swiftly able to transfer the new dragon to one of the more isolated caves on the second level of the large open cavern that was the main space for their stables.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Charles muttered in awe when the unconscious beast was finally settled on the large spread of straw strewn across the stone floor.

Alex just gave him a weird look before grunting noncommittally.

"I guess...? He's kind of odd looking though, I have never seen markings like that on a dragon before."

Charles had to nod in agreement, the silver white lines that streaked from the slumbering beast’s eyes and up its arms from where it circled the black spikes protruding from its knuckles were very unusual, far different from any dragon he has ever seen.

"Perhaps it's from a different continent?"

Alex snorted in disbelief, both of them knowing better. The Queen had tamers all over the globe hunting for dragons and their colonies. If there was a breed of beast that regularly had this trait, they would have heard of it by now.

"Either way, it's weird." And with that, Alex turned to leave Charles huffing behind him as he began to leave to tend to his own dragons. "But don't forget, you still have to report to Shaw about this."

"...Aw shit."

~~~

"I should fire you."

It was a line meant to intimidate Charles, but instead of feeling meek and humbled, he had to instead use his willpower to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Charles had to almost ground out the last word, not exactly willing to show respect to the guild master at the moment.

"Problem? Oh there is more than just a problem Xavier. There are multiple problems here."

Charles could only sigh as the man behind the desk began to rant.

"First you bring in an unmarked dragon in without notice, endangering the vet staff and another tamer and his dragon in the process, used guild resources to treat and feed it, took a stall space reserved for the Queen's guard and ALL," Shaw's face was red by the end of the list. "Without asking ME, for permission."

Charles could only sigh and give the older male a bored look.

"The dragon was unmarked, yes, but it was gravely injured and was in no aggressive state, so I highly doubt anyone was in danger except the dragon himself. Also, guild policy allows for a tamer to bring in a dragon and care for it without notice, so long as the need is dire enough and there is no shortage."

Shaw's face was still colored in anger, but luckily only a bright pink instead of dark maroon.

"Besides," Charles added as almost an after thought. "You have been pressuring for me to finally settle for a permanent mount, and I think this will be the dragon for me."

And that finally got the man's expression to clear of rage and usher in pensive consideration.

There was a few minutes of a stand still, Shaw eying him like he was proposing an overthrow of the entire kingdom, and Charles trying to remain calm and maintain a perfect mask of determination tempered with patience.

"...Why this one, why not Raven?"

Charles had to admit he had seriously considered the dark blue dragon to be his consistent ride, but she was still skittish, and water mounts were never known for their great flying abilities. Abilities he was sure this dragon had with its massive wings.

"Personal preference. Raven does not quite suit my needs."

"And you think this new drake will?"

Charles could only shrug, knowing that a quick assumption such as that could come back and bite him. Possibly, quite literally.

"So far yes, but it’s something I can only test for sure when it wakes."

Shaw continued to sit behind his desk, finally turning his eyes from Charles face to look at the papers spread in front of him with a thoughtful look.

A show that would impress Charles, if he had not already known that he had won the argument and Shaw was now buying time to damper the sting of the tamer's victory.

"Alright, but until it’s all decided and settled, you are off duty."

Charles had to frown at that.

"But the progress with Raven--"

"Will be taken over by another trainer. I'm not going to risk somebody else getting hurt when your new dragon wakes up and turns out to be a monster or something worse. Now your only project is going to be this unmarked drake, and nothing else, understand?"

Charles nodded, knowing he had to allow the other this small moment of triumph to prevent the man from completely snapping.

"Good, now dismissed."

Charles turned to obey, but not without rolling his eyes once he escaped the confines of the Guild master's office.

Once out of the room, Shaw turned to the radio by his desk and skimmed to the Royal Communications channel.

"Message for her Highness. Queen Frost, we have a potential subject. Please schedule a visitation as soon as possible. Your humble servant, Sebastion Shaw."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the ongoing story!

Erik's first thought while waking was on the topic of where he was, and who he was going to have to kill for not letting him go to the afterlife in peace. His body still ached, a good sign he was not dead, and the fact he could smell other dragon kin and humans around him was a strong indication he was probably not safe.

However, when he finally managed to open his eyes, instead of bars and chains surrounding him, he was guarded by the cool stone of a cave. His eyes flicked to the mouth, where light was pouring in and an occasional flying dragon swooped by at a distance. It confused him, almost as much as the soft straw beneath him and the bandaging he now could see and feel covering his scales.

The thing that confounded him the most though was when he caught sight of a shape moving in the corner of his vision, and his gaze shifted only to spy a human preparing what looked like pounds of meat and mixing them with herbs. He did not understand why the mortal was crushing so many spices and literally stacking up practical bricks of ground meat onto butcher paper, but it did smell delicious and before he could stop himself he let out a low hungry rumble.

He almost regretted making any sound when the human's head jerked up and stared at him, but his confusion quickly returned when instead of panicking or attacking, the mortal just smiled and gave an almost too cheerful croon.

"Why hello there! Glad to see you awake!"

A reaction so unexpected that it made Erik question his own mentality.

"I was worried there for a moment that I was going to have to liquid feed you!"

The laugh the human gave though was pleasing, and so Erik just eyed him warily instead of using his tail to club and knock the man unconscious.

"Of course, now that you are awake, the first question is going to be if you are going to rip my head off or not?"

To be fair, Erik had considered it when he first spotted the male, but had quickly dismissed it when those blue eyes fixed on him. It was an old belief that dragons lived by, that if a human met a drake's gaze with eyes clear of sin, they were safe from its claws.

And those old beliefs had saved many lives in the past, including dragons', so Erik just gave the human a patient look.

Of course now it was mortal's turn to be surprised, thought Erik was not sure what warranted it.

"...I guess not."

He continued to watch as the human's brow furrowed and let his head rest back on his front paws, still feeling weak from his brush with death.

Eventually the being sat down, tilting his head after wiping his hands clean of meat juices and herbal scraps.

"You know...I have never seen a dragon like you before. You're a pretty odd one, aren't you?"

Erik snorted, wondering just how many dragons the human had encountered to make him a supposed expert on "normal" or not. However, the human seemed to pick up on his skepticism and quickly explained himself.

"Well, usually if a hurt drake comes in, they get scared or aggressive, and tend to either cower from or attack everyone for the first few days." The mortal's legs folded so they were tucked up against his chest and his chin could rest on his knees. "You are the first one to just sit there and look like you own the place and are in control."

Erik just quirked a scaled brow at him, wondering what made mortal think he did not have control. Even in his injured state, he currently still had enough power in him to probably bring the cave's stone down around them and rend the ground beneath them to the darkest pits the Earth Mother held.

Erik, in his own mind, did in fact own the place. 

He must have shown his pride somehow because the human released another loud laugh and grinned at him.

"And you have quite a personality! Makes me wonder how much intelligence you have in that horned skull of yours."

Now that he found a bit insulting, and Erik gave the human a glare before turning his head away pointedly. Fortunately, the human bought the hint.

"Hey now...I didn't mean that." There was a sigh before the mortal shuffled to return into Erik's line of vision. "I was just saying you seemed pretty clever, that's all."

But Erik refused to let him off easy and eventually got to human to give him a meek apologetic look.

"...I'm sorry?"

He conceded at that and eventually returned his gaze to the mortal. It earned him a smile again, and he did not mind when the man walked over to pick up some of the meat.

"Are you hungry?"

Erik could not nod quickly enough, having been ravenous since waking, a usual feeling for a dragon his size whose last meal was human portioned. The mortal gave him an odd look, probably due to the human-like gesture, but continued to talk.

"How much? "

Erik looked at the stacks critically before nudging two of the larger piles from the group with his muzzle. He was grateful that the human did not question his choice, instead helping drag the meat over to his mattress.

There was an awkward moment however, when the meat was all before him and the mortal stood there expectantly.

"...What? It's beef? Chow down?"

Erik gave the mortal a flat look.

"Whats wrong with it? Is it the herbs?"

Erik shook his head and nudged the meat towards him.

"I don't understand, I can't eat this with you unless it's--Oh wait..."

Ah, Erik felt smug as realization dawned.

"You want your meat cooked?"

And Erik almost laughed at the way the man looked so indignant at the thought of cooking a dragon's food, but he kept nudging the food towards the human.

"Fine, fine! But it's going to take some time!"

He gave the mortal a shrug with his non-injured wing and moved to slightly coil up as if to sleep again.

Erik eventually fell back asleep when he heard the male grumble as he picked up the meat, and allowed himself to catch up on more rest, waiting for his meal to be returned to him.

~~~

After two weeks of care, Erik learned four vital things.

First, that the human taking care of him was named Charles.

Second, Charles was a terrible cook, and could not be trusted with even heating up meat without his supervision.

Third, that Charles was under the strange assumption that Erik was "tame" after passing the ridiculously easy tests put before him; though he failed to comprehend why letting Charles put a harness on him and letting the male lead him out to the small pond in the center of the stables once he was able to move, automatically made him a tamed beast.

Fourth, Charles had a cute ass.

Well, the last one was not exactly vital, but even dragons had tastes and needs; and Erik was fond of the human males, Charles being an exceptional specimen.

At the start, the human just confused and annoyed him. But soon that melted into a calm toleration of the mortal that seemed to want to dote on him like some pet, that eventually turn into a mild affection for the charming man.

It was hard not to grow fond of the tamer, even if his job description was laughable. The man seemed hell bent on spending every minute, day or night, with Erik, and more than eager to talk to him and provide him with everything he needed. From food to fresh bedding, to even a couple of furs for Erik to bury his muzzle under when the chilly night air nipped at his nose, Charles thought of everything the dragon needed to be comfortable in the cave. The human even made sure he did not get to restless with being grounded and unable to escape, helping Erik get out to walk around the cavern that made the dragon stables so he could meet other dragon kin and get some fresh air until his mending side or healing wing started bothering him. Even the times he was stuck back in his designated cave, Charles filled the space with his soothing chatter. Sure, not everything the human had to say Erik found tantalizing, but it usually amused him, and he had little qualms with letting the man ramble as he napped through the more uninteresting parts of the mortal's tales.

Erik did have a problem, however, with his confinement. He had a feeling, with the humans riding dragons in and out of the stables, and Charles testing him and having equipment re-sized for his large frame, that the human was going to expect to "own" and ride him. He did feel gratitude for the mortal's help in his recovery, but he was not some domesticated animal to be used and placed in a pen when the humans could not be bothered to "watch" him. It was a thought that made him uncomfortable, but he knew when his battered body finished repairing himself and he regained enough of his strength, he would be able to shift into his human form and hopefully clear up the misunderstanding.

However, he would have to bide his time in his more "natural" state until then.

And of course, that plan was more easily said than done, because by the third week Erik swore the human was tempting him.

It was nothing too obvious, such as actual stripping or other lewd actions, but the temptation was there when the human insisted on taking "baths" in the cave with Erik.

Of course, baths meaning standing naked and dumping buckets of water over his frame in between scrubs.

And Charles insisted on taking these baths every other day, and in front of Erik without any restraint or modesty, and frequently at night where he ended up standing near the entrance where the moonlight covered his naked body as rivulets of water followed the grooves of the human's toned muscles...

So maybe the mortal was tempting fate by doing such activities in front of a dragon whose last breeding was when he first hit adulthood decades ago, but Erik cannot be blamed for that.

Eventually one night Charles insisted on giving Erik a similar cleaning, and it proved too much for the dragon.

Having the objects of his increasing arousal rubbing over his scales with a soap laden rag, and insisting on being naked while doing so would have been tolerable; if it was not for the fact that half way through, Charles leaned against his flank to reach his back and even though his thick skin Erik could feel the press of the mortal's erection just above his hip.

Erik did put enough restraint on his urge to mate with the small being, knowing he could most likely hurt the human if he bred with him in his current form, but a more carnal, basic instinct told him he had to do something. He did not care why the human was aroused, or if he was even the source, all he thought of at that point was how he needed to get the human's scent on him and that he needed to imprint himself some way onto the human.

So, guided by his lust, Erik wasted little time in reaching back and grabbing the human around his waist with one of his large front paws, dragging the male to his front. He ignored the panicked squawk and slippery struggles the human was putting forth to escape his hold, instead placing the mortal between his front legs, sliding one paw under the man's right leg and gripping the left calf in the other, before dipping his head over one slender shoulder to nuzzle Charles' erection. 

The response was encouraging, the male almost immediately groaning as Erik's hot breath puffed over his shaft and balls when the dragon tried to obtain the scent of the human's musk; and when the sample he received was not adequate to satisfy his needs, Erik opened his maw to drag his tongue over the cock. 

Charles arched in his hold and released a noise that was a blend between a whimper and a shout of pleasure, and the sound only made Erik flick his tongue over the now twitching cock again to pull more of the arousing cries from the human. Every push of the wet, thick muscle over the man's erection left the human trembling and gasping for breath, and eventually Erik worked himself into a frenzy to the point where he wrapped his tongue around the throbbing shaft to pull it into his mouth. He felt the human first freeze in terror from his more 'tender' parts being in a dragon's maw, but when Erik began to suck, his twisted tongue squeezing and protecting the cock from his fangs, the human quickly relaxed back into his quivering state of needy moaning. 

Erik's head slightly bobbed as he coaxed the human's arousal to a peak, the growl of encouragement he released as he felt Charles hands shakily reaching out the grip and hold onto the dragon's jaw was enough to tip the man over the edge of climax and Erik released another content rumble from the taste of the man's seed on his tongue. Erik continued to suck on the softening shaft until Charles began to try to push his head away with a soft whine, and even then he only released it to instead lick the area clean from any remaining come, prolonging the contact with the human to hear more of the mewls the man made from the further stimulation of his now overly sensitive body. 

Eventually Erik had mercy on the tamer and busied himself with nuzzling the quivering belly after tucking the human close to his scaled chest, shifting to encircle Charles' with his body as he cooed low to soothe him. He was content for from the experience, for now, and the way Charles wrapped his arms around his snout to keep the dragon's head close to him was a comforting reassurance he had not traumatized the man for life.

Erik continued to cradle his companion close, even after the human had fallen asleep and the warmth of the rising sun over the crest of the canyon dried the water on the cave's floor.

~~~

When Charles woke up, he felt amazing. 

He had yet to wake up with such a satisfied, warm numbness to his body that spoke of good sex and a lingering lover, since his early days in training. 

He tried to turn to scoop his would be lover closer to him, but instead his head slipped form what ever cushion it had been resting on and hit a pile of wet straw. 

Charles groaned, struggling to sit up as he heard a huffing low chuckle above him that blew hot air in his face. 

"What...?" It should not be that hard for a person to open their eyes. "What happened?"

More deep, breathy laughter came from above, like an amused god judging his bumbling actions as he eventually sat up and rubbed his eyes so he could finally coax the lids to lift. 

Charles was partially confused that he had woken in a dragon cave, even more so that he was naked, though he was only put off by the fact his dragon was the one acting in the role of mocking deity. 

"Oiy, what're you laugin' at...?" He slurred as he smacked one of the scaled paws he was nestled between, but he could only smile as a large horned skull dipped to nuzzle his shoulder.

"Hey now, what has you in such a good mood--" But was cut off as he felt a wet tongue flick out to drag up his shoulder blade to lick up some of the sweat that accumulated during the night.

His mind was all too happy to bring up the memories it had been so kindly suppressing before then, flashing images and clips in a slideshow presentation that could have been titled 'Yes, you had a giant dragon perform oral sex on you; No, you did not stop it; and be careful, he might be expecting you to return the favor in a morning follow up.'

Quickly he scrambled away, hopping and trying to dust off the straw that clung in a humiliating fashion to his ass and thighs. A non-hysterical part of his brain quipped that it was due to him having a 'roll in the hay' last night as the dragon watched him with an amused glint to its blue green eyes.

So Charles did the usual thing he always ended up doing when placed in a startling or stressful situation. 

Pace and ramble.

"Okay, okay..." He began, not caring he was stark naked and repeatedly walking the length of the cave's mouth in the middle of the afternoon. "So Charles, you had...'sex', with a dragon last night. Nothing big, just...just sex with one of the most cunning and powerful creatures on the planet."

He groaned and almost covered his face in his hands, when he saw a movement from deeper in the cave.

"Hey! Don't you puff up in pride over there!" The drake's chest was still pushed out when Charles turned to glare at him. 

He could not exactly completely blame the dragon. He remembered having a hard on while washing the beast, having been thinking of the picture he had back in his rooms that he had been planning on fetching and returning to the cave with to masturbate to when the dragon was asleep.

Charles blushed now that he recalled his plan, wondering if his arousal had spurred the dragon to initiate the sexual contact. He resumed his quick pacing back and forth, but now was quiet, thinking of the source of his previous arousal. 

He had found the picture years ago while pawing through his deceased father's library, at that time searching for everything connected to dragons before refining his research to only tamer related articles. It had been on a chapter of world shamanism, under a section dedicated to "shape shifters". The figure had been a tall slender man, his muscled flesh stained with a bright red pigment with white markings painted over the top in patterns that still puzzled and intrigued Charles years later. A fire pit sat dead and half cropped out of the image at his feet, and the man's arms were lifted and spread wide, as if to embrace the crescent moon illuminating him from above. 

There were multiple things in the picture that had captivated him the first time, one being a slight distortion in the photo from the sweeping gesture of the arms rising, leaving a ghostly red image that from the man's back that appeared to be wings. Another was the intense expression on the man's face, that instead of being turned towards the moon was staring straight at the photographer with a heated glare that always managed to bring a blush to Charles' cheeks when he glanced at the image. Then, of course, the final aspect was the fact that the shaman was stark naked, and quite endowed; a treat that made his teenage-self tear out a photo and horde it shortly after its discovery. He had bought a new copy of the book out of guilt for damaging the old, but he still kept that photo many years later, and savored the vision it supplied on dark lonely nights with his pants caught around his knees and his cock gripped tight in his palm.

However, taking care of his new dragon had cut deep into his self-attendance, and so when he thought of going back and pulling out the small wooden box that had the photo secretly tucked in the lid and perhaps having some personal time, his body had responded quite eagerly, albeit prematurely. 

Charles finally stopped his pacing and turned to glare at the beast that watched him with a smug gleam to its pale eyes. 

"Just....just because you caught me by surprise, does not mean you had the right to do that."

The dragon let out a very unremorseful snort and flopped onto its side to look up at him with that same proud look. 

"And just because I...uh...responded to it, and came quickly--" The creature made another sound akin to a laugh which only served to fluster the human further. "It was only because I haven't had any contact in a long time and I would appreciate if you stopped your chuckling!"

But the dragon kept chortling in amusement, and eventually Charles stomped off to the back of the cave to sulk and make them their breakfast, while waiting for this moment of humiliation to pass. 

~~~

A week had gone by since the morning after his molestation, and Charles was ashamed to admit that after he got past the point of embarrassment, he was now curious. 

He had heard of dragons turning on their owners, growing violent and even sometimes killing the riders on their back, mostly in the Queen's army. But he had yet to hear of a dragon being sexually attracted to their tamer, much less initiating intercourse, and the smoldering looks his dragon gave him told Charles that the beast had no intention on leaving that moment as a one-time occurrence.

And much to his chagrin, Charles actually found himself looking forward to the next time the dragon decided to grab him. 

However, the creature seemed to behaving itself as of late, and so when Charles returned with their midweek ration of food he had intentions on tempting the beast to initiate contact.

Of course, that was the plan, except for when he stepped back in the cave, instead of his large dragon greeting him, he was welcomed with the sight of a naked stranger sitting in the beast's bed and chewing on a hunk of meat Charles cooked that morning. 

"Holy shit..." He dropped everything in shock, the man looking up at the sound of the containers of medicine and packages of meat hitting the floor.

"Y-you..." He stammered, looking for something to defend himself with as stepped back from the male who was moving to stand. "You are not s-suppose to be here!"

"Oh...?" The man practically purred as he began to move forward in slow pursuit. "And here I thought this was my cave."

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care about what you think!" Charles grabbed a large hunk of firewood sitting outside the mouth of the cave and held it high in warning. "You better leave before I have to hurt you."

The chuckle he got in return made him shiver and falter as the stranger's rumbling voice echoed around them. 

"Hurt me? After spending all that time nursing me back to health? Besides..." The man's arms were held up in surrender as he stepped into the light that shone just inside the mouth of the cave. "Would you really attack an unarmed man?"

Charles' mouth dried up at the sight of the male, the tall man's frame was covered in creamy skin that rippled and showed every shift of the powerful muscles that laid beneath. The sharp angles of his scruffy jaw begged for the Charles to skim his hands over the edge, and the curves of his cheek bones leading up to pale blue green eyes that sparked in mischief--

Suddenly the stranger's words seeped in, and his eyes traveled the man's body again, this time searching instead of unconsciously admiring. 

A deep bruise just below his ribs, the pinched scar on his chest above his heart from a stab wound, dozens of smaller marks and scabs in patterns and in places he was all too familiar with.

"You..." It was unfathomable, incomprehensible to him. "You can't be?"

A dark brow rose in amusement as the other stepped closer.

"I can't be what?"

"A....a d-dra..." He could not even say the word, but the feral grin he received spoke of the others understanding.

"A dragon?" A deep laugh vibrated the air between them and Charles' swallowed at the sound.

"Ah, but Charles..." The way his name sounded on those sinfully curved lips should not have sent a bolt of arousal through his body. "I thought I had proven myself to be quite a powerful drake during our time together, especially last week when my tongue was wrapped around your cock."

A small part of Charles was grateful that he did not simply melt into the stone beneath their feet in shame at mention of the incident, but it was probably due to the shock the rest of him seemed to be in. 

"Impossible...!" He brandished the lumber in his hand accusingly at the other.

The man's eyes flashed as he glared at Charles, and in that instant he oddly looked like the shaman from his favorite picture. Instead of yelling or snapping back, the man instead took a large breath and with a huff blew a perfect ring of black smoke into Charles' face, causing him to cough and splutter as the stranger trotted back to finish his snack. 

Well, he guessed that proved it then. Charles highly doubted a human, stark naked, could waltz onto the guild's grounds unnoticed, happen to pick this cave, know Charles' name and what he and the dragon did together, much less somehow spirited away a giant dragon and exhale smoke on whim. 

Still, it was hard for his mind to wrap around.

"So..." Charles started once the smoke dispersed and he regathered his supplied and thoughts, watching the male go back and resume his abandoned meal. "Why did you not transform into a human or somehow tell me you were...well, whatever you are."

The man gave him a look, staring at him a moment before deciding he could answer the question.

"I am a dragon still, thank you. Just because I can wear a human's skin does not mean I am one. The main reason why I couldn't transform was because I was too weak to form and hold the illusion required to do so." He took another bite of the beef in his hands before continuing. "And, as we just witnessed a minute ago, humans tend to have very poor reactions to the idea of a dragon begin able to disguise themselves as a human."

Charles tentatively sat by the man, still trying to understand what the other was trying to tell him.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying dragons can...well for lack of a better word, wield magic to make themselves look like one of us, and keep it secret from people because--"

"Because you humans are irrational creatures bent on destroying or breaking anything that might prove stronger than you, and try to steal the strength to use yourself."

Charles opened his mouth to argue but the other man just gave him a sharp look and pointed towards outside. 

"Stand out there and look at all of my kind you have tethered and harnessed in this 'stable', go to any of your roads crisscrossing the land and watch all of the dragons you have still carrying your people or your petty belongings, travel to any of your 'grand' cities and stare at the towers that were built off the broken backs and bodies of my brethren and tell me that what I said is not true."

He could not say the other was wrong directly, but he also had a point to make.

"Not all humans seek control, some just seek coexistence--"

"None that were willing to defend me the night the mob came and tried to kill me. Not enough to let us fly free..." The man mumbled as he touched the scar that had been the near fatal wound close to his heart. "No one that will free us."

Charles bit his lip, filled with the powerful urge to apologize right then and there, and say sorry on behalf of humanity. He stopped himself though, the way the other male remained hunched over as if in pain from the weight of his own words, and the cold glower the blue hazel eyes were giving the ground told him that a simple, flimsy apology would do little. So, to change the topic to something more lighthearted Charles asked humbly.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is your name?"

It earned him a faint smile, at the very least, and the deep voice lost its previous bitter tone.

"Erik...My name is Erik."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the story, and yay more dragon porn!

He had expected many things in revealing his human form to Charles.

Anger, confusion, disbelief, fear, hate, hysterics, shock, and even a bit of true violence, though he doubted the usually peaceful tamer would truly attack him once the situation was explained.

What Erik had not been prepared for, was the endless amount of questions.

"What kind of dragon are you?"

"....A red, scaly one."

"No, I mean what breed are you?"

Erik had to roll his eyes at that.

"We don't have breeds, we have tribes, and they have little to do with that elemental categories you love to sort everything into." 

"Okay, what tribe do you belong to?"

"A nomadic, loosely formed tribe once called the 'Brotherhood', and yes we had females in the tribe. No do not ask me why it was called the Brotherhood."

Charles pouted at that but it did not stop him from continuing.

"What happened to your tribe?"

"They got wiped out by the humans." Erik ignored the wince of sympathy. "One by one we were killed or captured, leaving the remaining members scattered and in hiding."

"So." Charles murmured with a somber voice. "You all have really shitty luck."

It surprised Erik enough that he actually let out a loud snort in amusement that sent Charles chuckling and ended with both males laughing. 

"Yes, you can say that we are not the luckiest bunch, though our power and skill usually make up for our misfortune."

"Oh, speaking of power!" The excitement in the human's voice was enough to worry Erik by itself. "What sort of abilities do you have?"

More questions. Wonderful.

With a sigh Erik tried to stall. "What do you mean by 'abilities'."

A little part of him found it charming the way the smaller male practically puffed up in frustration next to him.

"You know what I mean! Stuff like your ability to change into a human, the smokes rings and...and other things."

Erik did find the little hand flail Charles did at the last bit endearing and so he conceded. 

"Well, besides the shape shifting and breathing smoke, I can also influence magnetic fields, control and move metal, breathe fire, swim under water for long periods of time without rising for air, endure extreme weather both hot and cold, maintain accurate vision with very little light, and of course, fly." 

At least it shut the human up for a moment as the human mulled over the list. Of course nothing pleasant in Erik's life lasted long.

"Wait...you can control metal."

"To an extent, yes."

"Can you show me?"

It was a look that the tamer probably mastered with years of practice, a perfect blend of sad kicked puppy and hopeful crippled child, with a faint hint of tiny fussy kitten should Erik refused. 

Basically the cutest thing Erik had ever seen on a human being, and a combination he could not possibly deny.

"Fine...But get me some clothes first, please. I would rather not stroll around your stables naked."

~~~

Erik had been nervous that the human would try to drag him through all of the stables and try to give him a more thorough tour of the place now that he was able to go into buildings intended for humans only, but thankfully Charles refrained from doing so. It turned out that the master of the Guild, Sebastian Shaw, was very secretive about the running and maintenance of the guild; and so, to prevent them from drawing unwanted attention, they used the dusty passages running behind the stone stalls to avoid the main traffic of other tamers. 

Charles told him, as they padded down the echoing halls, that most of the other humans preferred the open walkways in front of the caves and that this was the best way to prevent them from being discovered. For now, it would be better to stay out of sight, to avoid having to explain why a complete stranger was strolling through the stables without notification. 

They had snuck into the metal shop, a small smithing and welding area, shared with some leather working supplies that were used in the repair of some of the riding equipment, and it was explained to him that almost everyone avoided the area to prevent them from getting assigned to the job of mending the piles of worn and abused gear. Most of the tamers had been trained in some metal and leather crafting as part of their training, but it was a laborious chore and so it would often get to the point of the guild using most of its spares before someone would finally buckle down and actually work on restoration. 

Charles continued to ramble about how once half the guild had to come into the shop on Shaw's orders, and how it still took them a week to repair everything as he scurried around the shop picking up scraps of metal for Erik to use his powers on. He was more than content to watch the human at first, and when Charles finally set down about a pound of iron and steel, he had counted at least a dozen times where he had to restrain from reaching out and groping the man's ass.

It should be considered a sin how the riding breeches clung to the curves of the muscled flesh, and a rule that no one should drop anything around Charles. The human became an incarnation of temptation itself while bent over, as Erik had the pleasure witnessing several times when Charles would reach for a metal piece left on the floor. 

Erik stared at the human for a moment, as he sat across from him at the workbench, and raised an eyebrow when Charles gave him an expectant look.

"...What?"

The tamer gave a pointed look to the metal he gathered before looking back up at him.

"Are you not going to use your powers?"

"That was the plan." Erik drawled. "But what do you want me to do with these scraps?"

He was not reluctant to use his powers. The magic and energy now thrumming in his blood after weeks of lethargy, made him want to wield his reclaimed strength with gusto. However, Erik believed himself to be more refrained than to just use his skills so wildly, so he waited to be given some direction.

Charles took his question quite seriously though, and actually pondered what he could commission the drake to do before tentatively asking in return.

"Could you make me something? I do not mean to be vague, but I do not know the extent of your powers, and I would appreciate almost anything you could make me."

The shy smile Erik received made any annoyance he had with the unspecific request melt away, and he instead looked at the metal with a critical eye before grumbling.

"I think I can manage that..."

He tried to ignore the human's gasp in surprise as the scraps rose with the lift of Erik's hands, focusing instead on the refining and melding the hunks together. It took a few minutes to remove the tainted parts of the material, but he finally had a large floating mass of the remaining metal with only a third of the original amount discarded. Then, with steady hands, he began to guide the remaining steel into a pattern, breaking off small hunks to stretch into long strands, weaving them back together in a complicated braid. He never touched the metal directly, the pale steel responding to his gestures and power to float to where he willed it to go, and he had a feeling that was the main source of Charles dumbfounded silence as the man watched in awe. 

Eventually Erik had the round plait he wanted and finally he began to curve it, changing the overall shape into an open loop. Carefully, he used the remaining pieces to form the knobs to cap the ends, one being the somber glaring head of horned dragon and the other its curving tail that melded from the braided body to a smooth tip with a small coil at the end. He finally touched the torque he had made once that process was finished, using the heat of his magic, his power and his palms to smooth the raised curves of the plaited strands down to form a more scale like, flat pattern.

He let it float back up between them, idly spinning the piece of jewelry for inspection before looking at the human who stared at him and his finished project. 

"Well?" He asked with a smirk, amused by the fact Charles' mouth was agape in wonder. "What do you think?"

~~~

Charles really wanted to answer the question properly, but at that moment he was filled with so many emotions, questions, and ideas that he could only open and close his mouth mutely a few times before finally managing.

"It's...It's marvelous!"

Erik's head tipped in the silent question on if he was referring to the beautiful torque hovering in front of them, or the powers he had used to create it, and honestly Charles was not sure of the answer himself. 

Hesitantly he gathered his wits back from the scattered shock and lifted a hand to lightly touch the piece, fingertips brushing the chin of the metal dragon lightly. 

"Is this really for me?" 

He did not miss the way the drake shuddered in pleasure when Charles stroked the surface of the steel, nor the way his eyes darkened and how his voice dropped to a rumbling purr.

"If you would be willing to have it, yes."

Charles quickly nodded, having never considered the thought of turning the gift down. The torque was almost too nice for him, in his mind, but the fact this was created not only by magic, but for him specifically made the sentimental part of him cry out for him to keep it.

He carefully picked up the piece, slightly disappointed when he felt the power that had been vibrating through the steel die down and disappear. Admiring the craftsmanship, his studied it closely, his eyes roaming every detail. After a careful inspection of the whole, Charles focused his attentions on the cold face and quickly he made the connection. 

"Is this you?"

He glanced up at the male, who was suddenly looking almost bashful and keeping his eyes adverted from Charles and instead kept on the workbench top. 

"Uh..." He found it charming, the way Erik had to clear his throat, and how he fumbled his blatant subject change. "I..I can help you put it on if you want."

Charles beamed, taking the lack of a proper answer as a confirmation of his suspicions, and held out the torque for Erik.

"If it would please you, my friend."

But instead of the drake picking up the neck piece, his gaze darkened and a low, lusty growl escaped his throat.

"Oh, it certainly would please me."

The power he had felt in the metal swiftly returned to the steel loop, and Charles gave a small squeak as he felt the now humming torque flex in his hand, and the crafted dragon coiled itself onto his wrist. He tried not to shiver, feeling the would be inanimate object climb up his limb, slithering like a snake onto his shoulder before curving around his neck. As the metal drake circled languidly around his throat, Charles looked up at the drake sitting before him, and felt another quiver scuttle up his spine. He had never been the center of such a focused, intense look, and the usual sea green gaze now looked stormy grey with desire as Charles felt the crafted dragon nuzzle a pulse point below his jaw. It made him want to reach out and grab the male by the collar and drag him across the table to kiss him. 

Before he could coordinate his limbs to pull off a swift grab and yank though, he felt the moving torque come to a stop and he reluctantly tore his gaze from the handsome male, and looked down to see the dragon now curled around his neck. The beast's eyes were still open and brooding at his collar bone, but its steel body was relaxed and seemed to have "melted" in certain areas to fit the natural slope of his shoulders and neck, even though he had not sense any heat. Charles reached up to follow the coiled tail that was now clasped in the drake's jaws, and he flushed at the thought that in its current state, he would be unable to remove the collar without Erik's help. 

He doubted it was an accident, and despite it being a very possessive move on the drake's part, Charles could only smile and thank him sincerely. 

Besides, there were worse things to be claimed by than a dragon.

~~~

Before they left the workshop, he had Erik repair a few broken bridles and a tethering chain to make up for the metal they used. The walk back though was still tense, but for a different reason. The narrow passage barely allowed for them to walk side by side, and with every step Charles could feel his shoulder brush and bump against Erik's bicep and he could also feel the heat seep from under the turtleneck he had given the other male and past his own cardigan to warm his skin. 

It caused a tension not spurred by the fear of them being caught, and with every step closer to their destination, the weight of the torque bumping against his clavicle and the memory of Erik's heady stare, made it harder to keep walking, instead of tackling the drake and kissing him there in the damp, barely lit tunnels. 

It soon became apparent that Charles was not the only one affected by the thick want in the air between them, because no sooner had they slipped out of the hall and into their designated cave, that Erik was pinning him up against the stone and pressing a deep and hungry kiss to his lips. He let out a whimper when he felt the others knee lift to push between his thighs and spread his legs, grinding himself against the hard flesh when he was answered back with a low, possessive growl.

Large hands pawed at his cardigan and the underlying shirt, the muscles along his belly twitching when calloused finger tips brushed over the pale skin there after the hems were pushed up. Charles could feel the power pulsing just beneath the surface of the man's palms as they skimmed up the planes of his stomach and curve of his ribcage, both in physical strength and magic. He nearly cried out in surprise at the bolt of pleasure that dove down his spine when the pads of the drake's thumbs rubbed over his nipples, but was silenced by another hungry kiss that muffled his mewls of arousal. Carefully timed nips and a long suck of his lower lip left him trembling and hard against Erik's thigh, and he desperately clung to the other’s shoulders to keep his legs from folding beneath him.

He did not bother to stop the whine that was pulled from his throat by the departure of the skilled mouth, even if it was to strip him of his cardigan and shirt and Erik of the turtleneck, not waiting for the fabric to hit the ground before pulling the other back down for another searing kiss that left them both panting. Charles knew he had seen the other that morning naked, and had a chance to admire the man then. Now, he had the additional freedom of being able to run his hands over the lean flesh, gripping and clawing at the firm muscles as they flexed under his hands when the drake began to grind back against him, and it heightened the experience into something far more pleasurable than just a glance could provoke. 

Charles knew he had no chance of making it to anything further than their current writhing when Erik's head dipped and he felt sharp teeth drag over his jugular. He came with a hoarse shout and a jerk of his hips against Erik's thigh as the drake's mouth fastened to the tender skin at the joining point of his shoulder and neck, just above the torque's resting spot. He did not know how long he was there, cool stone leeching the aroused heat from his back and the warm flesh pressing between his legs burning him where he felt his come seeping through the fabric of his jeans. But, by the time the mouth lifted and Erik licked Charles lips in another possessive kiss, the area was throbbing and hot with a love bite that he knew would remain for weeks. 

Luckily, Erik slowed down and savored the contact between them at a more lazy pace, giving Charles a chance to recover and regather his composure.

"You..." He puffed into Erik's ear, the drake's temple pressed to his cheek as he nibbled on Charles' earlobe. "Did you not come...?"

The other male seemed unaffected by his partner's realization, as his teeth lightly tugged on the sensitive lobe. A soft rumble was only provided in reply, when Charles felt himself shudder in pleasure at the ministrations.

"I want to come inside you, if you will allow me the chance."

"Oh..." 

And that was all Charles could say, because his mouth was suddenly too dry and his remaining clothing too tight. 

He only had a moment to ponder on if it was wrong that such a simple, carnal request sent a burn of feral need through him, before Erik's hands slipped to rest on his waist. The press of the rough thumbs brushing over the line of muscle that led down to his groin promised him nothing but pleasure, and when they circled lower to teasingly brush the top hem of his pants Charles felt his desire solidify enough for him to mumble.

"Please...you have my permission."

The grant was clear, and was something Charles was sure the other male appreciated, as Erik stepped back and allowed them to properly stand to finish undressing.

"Do you have any lubricant? Oil perhaps?"

Charles nodded towards his bag in the cooking area as he focused on removing his belt.

"I have some actual gel in the front pouch, it works better than most of the others."

Charles was grateful that Erik decided not to question why he was toting personal lubricant with him in his bags, and just set to the task of fetching the bottle. 

Once his shoes, socks and pants were off and tucked safely away, Charles made his way to the makeshift bedroll he had set up in the corner of the cave when Erik had needed constant care for his injuries. The sight that greeted him when he finally settled on his back was certainly not one he was going to forget anytime soon. 

The drake was bathed in a red glow from the setting sun dropping over the lip of the cave mouth, casting his skin into a shade of maroon that matched the color of his true form, and highlighted the most mouthwatering curves and lines his human frame had to offer. The other seemed otherworldly in that moment, and it made him aware of what the man really was, how wondrous and powerful this being before him could be. It was awe-inspiring and humbling at once, that instead of fleeing at the first chance of recovery, or keeping his skills secret to use them to his advantage at a later date, Erik decided to stay and share his secret with a human tamer. 

Charles hoped that he would be able prove his worthiness of such trust, but at that moment he had more pressing matters to attend to. 

As soon as Erik lowered himself at the foot of the bed roll, Charles gestured for him to move up and cover the human's body with his own. He mumbled in between long, lingering kisses that Erik could take his time, an offer he would almost regret later on.

The dragon took his suggestion to heart, and spent a long time coating his fingers in the lubricating gel, and even longer in easing the first finger inside him. Charles wanted to growl that he was not made of glass after the first finger finished sliding into him, but Erik's lips were teasing one of his nipples and the way he curled the digit to hit the tender spot deep inside made all protest wither on his tongue, and the long process of easing the second and third fingers inside him much more bearable. By the time Erik deemed him ready enough for the next part, Charles felt wrung out and frazzled. All his nerves seemed to be sparking with the maddening stimulation the drake had him endure, the slide of his fingers and the teasing of his sensitive nipples had done everything to heighten his arousal and nothing to satisfy him. 

Spread too thin and ready to sob for the other to finish already, Charles wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his partner's shoulders when Erik moved up and positioned himself at his prepared entrance. The wait had been worth it, he decided, when the other male's fingers bit into the supple flesh of his thighs to keep his legs bent towards his chest and spread wide apart while Erik to pushed into him. The bruising hold and the burn of the thick shaft sliding deeper into him made Charles hiss in pleasure. Without any regard to the marks and aches he would have to endure in the morning, he begged the drake to move, to fuck him with all of his strength. 

And much to Charles' delight, Erik obeyed.

The first quick pull and thrust into Charles left him gasping for breath, and he found himself unable to recover with Erik's hips slamming against his, thrusting hard and deep until Charles was crying out the drake's name with every rock of their bodies.

Charles second orgasm was swift and unexpected, his breath stuttering in shock from the dizzying rush of pleasure that overtook him, but Erik continued for at least a few more minutes before finally spilling his seed inside the human with a snarl of some unintelligible word.

When the male collapsed on him, Charles was already starting to feel the chill creeping into the cave from the onset of night, and was shivering in want for a blanket then, the frantic grinding of their bodies no longer working to heat their frames. Erik proved to be an attentive lover, though, despite his refusal to pull out of the human, and lifted the blankets up and around them to shield his sensitive companion after rolling onto his back with Charles resting on top of him. It was a pleasant ending to a day, Erik continuing the intimacy by keeping Charles tucked securely against his chest as their breathing slowed to match each other’s pace.

With the he torque solid around his neck, heavy and still warm from their copulation, Charles felt the rise and fall of Erik's chest slow and even out, and he smiled as the dragon drifted off to sleep.

"Good night...dear friend."


End file.
